The Stuff of Legends
by Kitsunko
Summary: Most know her as Ankaa Tyler, the quieter and more bookish younger twin sister of Rose Tyler. But in reality, she's Jessica Fisher, Tali David, and Ankaa Tyler. She's the woman dead twice and this time when she dies, she plans on staying dead. Well, after she has a bit of fun in the universe of the Doctor as Rose's sister.
1. Prolouge

She was known as Detective Sergeant Tali David, right-hand woman and second wife of Detective Inspector Alec Hardy in her second life, a life she had not expected to live.

She met Alec Hardy a few days after her new family moved into the house across the street from his. He insulted her Israeli accent (her Mum was Israeli and her Dad British) with his thick Scottish one and she broke his nose (something she'd do several more times) with a snarl that his accent was no better.

She became his best friend and partner in crime, one that'd stay with him to the end.

She held him back while he screamed as his mother jumped off the same cliff that Danny Latimer would be found under years later, unshed tears in her eyes.

She encouraged Alec to chase after Tess Henchard despite knowing the woman would break his heart years down the road. She never forgave Tess for that.

She was his best man (woman) at his and Tess's wedding and became Daisy's Godmother when Daisy was born. She also met Dave Thompson at the wedding and against her better judgement, she started to date him.

When they found Pippa's body, she had to drag the idiot Scot out of the river after he rescued Pippa's body and smacked him upside the head for it.

She was the one who walked in on Dave and Tess shagging when she came home to her and Dave's shared apartment earlier than expected, only to turn around and go to Alec. And was the one to find the pendant and took it right to the station, meaning that the case didn't fall apart and they got Lee to confess about what really happened the night.

The fury in Alec's eyes when he learned Ricky Gillespie was involved was a fury she'd ever forget.

The Daniel Latimer Case was a painful case, especially since she'd grown fond of the Miller's and Alec's health was in a fast decline that worried her.

After Alec was discharged from getting a pacemaker installed for his heart arrhythmia, he snogged her in front of Daisy (she turned bright red).

They got married in a courthouse two years later with Miller as their witness (they were in the middle of a case).

Now, at age 53, Tali David lay in Alec's arms as she bled out from a gunshot wound to her chest courtesy of a serial killer with the nickname the Police Killer as Alec pleaded with her to hold on. To hold on just long enough for the ambulance to get there, but she knew she wouldn't make it. She'd lost too much blood.

But, she fight it because God damn it, she wanted her goodbye.

Cupping Alec's beard covered cheek with a bloodied hand, she gave him a soft, yet sad smile as Alec's large hand came up to cover her bloodied one. "Alec, make sure ya catch the bastard. Don't let him get away with killin' Tess and those other officers."

Brown eyes burned with rage and determination as Alec grasped her hand tightly. "He's nae gonna git away wi' it, Tali. A'll catch 'im even if it kills me an' when A do, A'm gonna make 'im wish he'd ne'er ha' been born." She smirked at the fire in her husband's eye, knowing that he'd catch the damn bastard.

"You better be late in meeting me, Hardy or I'll break your nose." Alec chuckled despite the tears welling up in his eyes and removed her hand from his cheek, placing kiss on her knuckles despite her hand being covered in blood.

"A make no promises 'bout 'at, David."

"Knob." She whispered affectionately as her vision started to go black and she forced her heart to keep beating. Death wasn't gonna have her until she had her goodbye."I love you, and don't you dare forget that." Alec nodded, placing another kiss on her bloodied knuckles.

"A won't." He swore, his grip on her hand tightening. "An', ken 'at A ha' always loved ye." She felt her lips stretched into a smile.

"Quite right too." She whispered as she closed her eyes and she felt her heart stop.

~o0o~

"I'm surprised you fought the inevitable when last time, you didn't." Tali's eyes snapped open to find herself lying on a very familiar beach. She jolted off the Dorset beach, eyes wide in confusion. Why was she here? "You're a Detective aren't you? Figure it out." Tali whirled around, her hand snapping to where her gun sat on her hip only to realize it wasn't there as her eyes landed on the black hooded figure that stood close enough to the water that the water brushed up against the edges of the black cloak the figure wore.

Her eyes locked onto the large scythe in the figure's hands, which appeared to be nothing but bone. "If that scythe of yours is anything to go by, I'd say you're Death himself. Then that begs the question, what is Death doing at a place that looks much like Dorset beach?" Death made a sound that reminded Tali of a chuckle and he walked towards her, stopping when he was only a few feet from her.

"This is was what mortals call limbo. The way that it looks is based on what each mortal finds familiar and would be content staying if they wish to stay." Tali cast a glance at the cliffs and the sea, understanding what Death meant. "But, you don't have that option."

Her eyes snapped to the hood wearing God. "What do you mean I don't have that option? I woke up here, didn't I?"

"You committed suicide as Jessica Fisher." Tali didn't flinch at the bluntness of Death, but her eyes (the same electric blue eyes that she had as Jessica) flashed dangerously. "Committing suicide leaves cracks in a person's soul. While most mortals have the choice to be reincarnated, to stay in limbo, or to move on into the afterlife but those who have committed suicide don't have that choice. They are reincarnated however many times it takes for their soul to be healed before they have that choice."

Tali's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see. But, that doesn't understand why I remember my life as Jessica. From what I've heard of reincarnation, when one is reincarnated they have no memories of their previous life, so explain why I do. Because, while having my memories about what happened in the Sandbrook and Daniel Latimer Cases was helpful, the memories of my childhood were less so."

Death cocked his hooded head, as if he was contemplating answering her. "I can see why you were a Detective. Having your memories of your previous life is both a gift and punishment. A gift because when you were reborn into the world you called Broadchurch, you were able to use your memories of what happened in that world to keep certain things from happening, such as keeping Jack Marshall from committing suicide like he did originally. It's a punishment because you remember every life you live until your soul is healed from the cracks you created when committing suicide." Death watched as Tali's eyes flashed with anger, before she sighed.

"My punishment is that I remember everything. Every childhood, every kiss, every crush, every lover, every marriage, every job, and every death. Everything I ever did in the lives that follow the life I committed suicide in, I remember. And, depending on the number of lives it takes for my soul to heal, I slowly go insane from all the different memories runnin' around inside my head." Tali's eyes darkened as she finished working out the punishment of keeping her memories of her previous life.

An amused chuckle came from Death. "You are much smarter than I gave you credit for Jessica Fisher."

She shook her head. "I'm not Jessica anymore. I haven't been for almost fifty-four years and I don't intend to ever be her ever again."

"Your body will carry the name of who you are in that life, but your soul will always be Jessica Fisher."

A sigh of annoyance escaped Tali and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Of fucking bloody course." She groaned and opened her eyes to look at Death. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

Death Cocked his head, obviously intrigued about her question. "And what is this favor you request of me, Jessica Fisher?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Tali's face at Death's question.

"I don't know whether or not he'll do as I requested, but when Alec appears in limbo, can you pass on a message from me?" Death stared at her from deep within his black hood in silence for several moments before answering.

"What is the message?" Tali shoved her hand into her trouser pocket and pulled out an old envelope with Alec's name written in the center, holding it out to Death. Slowly, Death reached out to grab the envelope with long and nimble fingers that were void of all muscle, tissue, and flesh. "I will see what I can do, but I make no promises. Now, it's time for you to say goodbye to your life as Tali David."

Tali raised a brow, interested. "Mind telling me what world I'm going into? I rather hate surprises." She knew that if Death had skin, he'd be smirking as he shook his head and placed a hand on her back.

"No, I'll rather enjoy seeing the look of shock on your face when you realize where you are." Suddenly she went flying into the air with a scream and landed in the cold ocean seconds later with a loud splash, only to be pulled under by the current and everything went black.

~o0o~

If one asked James Marius Prentice what he missed about working for U.N.I.T, the eighty-nine-year-old ex-soldier would tell you he missed working with one of the only men he's ever respected, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. When he left the British Army with only the clothes on his back and a gun in his pocket, it was Alistair who got him back onto his feet. Helped him get a job at U.N.I.T where he learned about threats and a world that he never knew existed, where he protected not only his country but the world time and time again, and where he met the woman that became his wife (God he missed her), his Lily-girl. They tried for several years to conceive a child, but they never conceived one (Lily was infertile they later learned) so they adopted the baby that became his little princess and she was a beautiful woman with golden blonde locks and blue-green eyes. He and his Lily-girl decided against telling their daughter about U.N.I.T, the existence of aliens, and an entire whole other world, not wanting her to get mixed up in all the things they had if she knew. His daughter Jackie then went on to marry Pete Alan Tyler, the son of a former comrade he knew in the British Army.

Now, he sat in a brilliant white hospital waiting room ready to greet what he hoped to be first of many grandchildren. He paused in his soft musings to look up where the door opened and out stepped his son-in-law, Pete, with a brilliant twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes while his brilliant and thinning crimson colored-haired glistened brightly with sweat. "Well?" he mumbled out dryly with an eyebrow arched.

"You've got two granddaughters to spoil like princesses!" He laughed out and motioned for the elder to follow him into the delivery room. Ignoring the protest of his bones he got up out of his plastic chair and calming followed his son down the hallway until he reached the room that held the newest member of his family. Hobbling inside the room with the help of his walking stick he witnessed his only daughter lying in bed with two pink bundles crandle in her arms. "Jacks, dad's here." Pete mumbled as he have his wife a peck on her forehead then gave a wide look of utter adoration to the bundles.

"Dad, come and meet your granddaughters." James walked over and allowed her to gently placed the warm fragile bundle in his arms. His stormy gray eyes glanced down and he was startled with the full head of red curly hair and bright baby blue eyes that were staring intently into his. As he stared down into those baby blue eyes, he got a feeling deep within his gut that this grandchild of his would see that world he'd once been apart of and for the first time in years, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **This is a story that's been floating around for a while and after lots of consideration, I've decided to give it a try. I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I'm gonna give it my best go and I hope you'll let me know what you think of my story.**

 **P.S. To those who already have read the prologue and noticed I updated it, my editor noticed a few mistake that I had fixed on the google docs I write on but not on the published version and told me about it, so I went in a fixed it.**


	2. Chapter I

She, much to her surprise/horror, was reborn as Ankaa Susan Tyler, the younger twin sister of Rose Marion Tyler. Now, you're probably thinking; Why are you horrified? The Doctor Who Universe is fucking amazing and you'll get to meet the Doctor 'cause you're Rose's twin! Her response would go something along lines of; Are you an fucking idiot?! Do you not realize that if the Doctor's real, the so is the Master, the Daleks, the Cybermen, and every _single_ villain that has _ever_ appeared in the show. And not to mention that there's a _good_ reason why the Doctor's called the Destroyer of Worlds by the Daleks and in the Gamma Forests Doctor means mighty warrior, so _excuse_ me for being worried about coming face to face with the Oncoming Storm if he ever found out about my knowledge of the future! Then there's the fact I'm the younger twin of _Rose Tyler_.

The Bad Wolf and the woman the Doctor, a _Time Lord_ , loved so deeply that he gave her a human clone of himself so they could grow old together.

So, to say Ankaa was scared is an _huge_ understatement.

But after six months of being a baby (which fucking boring even with the strange golden threads) and arguing with herself inside her head, she decided to fuck cannon and if the opportunity came, she'd hop into the TARDIS without a moment's hesitation and do the best she could to make sure Rose was never trapped in the parallel universe. At eight months, she'd taken her first steps, shocking her mum and grandfather as she was progressing faster than her twin who was still at the crawling stage. As soon as she started to walk more than a few steps without falling flat on her face (it seems she had once again had two left feet), she had gone in search of a bathroom and came upon a floor length mirror where she was finally able to see what she looked like in this third life of her's.

Tilting her head, she watched as the stranger in the mirror did the same and studied her new reflection. Brushing the tops of her tiny shoulders was the most vibrant crimson red she had ever seen in her life. Said red was blended with hues of bright yellow, orange, and a deeper red that made her hair seem like it was a live flame that made her hesitant to touch it for fear that she'd burn herself. Unlike Rose's tan skin that looked golden in the sun, she had fair skin that had freckles littered all across her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose and gave off a slight glow when the lights shined on it in a certain way, ears that were slightly pointed at the tips, and the same _piercing_ electric blue eyes that she had as Jessica.

She was starting to think that those eyes of her's were the damn proof her soul was still Jessica no matter what name she carried.

"An' 'his wee lass here is the youngest o' the two, Ankaa." The thick Scottish accent that was so similar to Alec's that it hurt jerked her out of her thoughts and caused her to look up into the old, but sharp gray eyes of her grandfather who smiled down at her as he passed her over to one of the four men she'd always wanted to meet in the Who Universe, Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Alistair looked down at her with bright green eyes that _shone_ with secrets and smiled down at her, pearl white teeth causing the golden strands that swirled around him to appear for a quick second only to vanish once more as she ignored them and focused on the man in front of her.

"Well, you're going to have to swat those boys who come running in a few years' time." He whistled out with a good natural laugh that made him seem years younger and she felt her lips curving up into a smile. "She's a beauty, James. You're lucky to have such a beauty for a granddaughter." Ankaa watched the brigadier with sharp and intelligent blue eyes that shouldn't belong to a child of ten months, the clogs in her mind turning as hundreds of different ideas of how her grandfather knew the Brigadier flew through her mind before she settled on one.

He'd worked for U.N.I.T. after he left the war.

"Alistair!" she watched with glee as said man's green eyes widened in disbelief and the sound of sputtering came from behind her. "ALISTAIR!"

"Twa years o' nothin', then her first word's Alistair. Fan-bloody-tastic." she heard her grandfather grumble under his breath, before yelling to her mum who were currently giving her twin a bath. "JACKIE, ANKAA SPOKE!"

The Brigadier stared down at her, his green eyes studying her as she studied him before he let out a joyous laugh and ruffled her fiery red hair. "I have a feeling you and I are going to get along splendidly little phoenix!" She sure as hell hoped so, because there was no way she was going to miss out on knowing the Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and have the chance to listen to stories about his days with the Doctor.

~o0o~

The flickering flame up her tiny face ever so slightly within the darkness of the room from within the small lighter that she held close, humming the same soft tune that Alec had hummed to her during their first night as husband and wife. "It's September 1st, which means it's our anniversary. So, Happy Anniversary, Alec. An' by fuckin' God ye better still be alive, no at the bottom o' the ocean ye stubborn Scot." For a moment, she could've sworn she heard her husband's amused chuckle echoing around her in the darkness as she imagined what his response would be if he was with her now.

" _Ye wound me, sasanach. A wouldnae do 'at tae ye, 'specially since yer hurtin' with livin' 'nother life wi'oot me."_ A soft, yet pained smile came to her face as she stared at the flickering flame before her, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it'd be painful to never be able to see or touch Alec again, but she didn't realize it'd be _this_ painful. That it'd feel like someone was twisting an invisible knife into her chest every time something happened that reminded her of him or her grandfather said something that he'd have said, but that pain only told her what she'd always knew.

She had _truly_ loved him.

She'd fallen for DI Alec Hardy despite knowing she shouldn't and loved him not only as Tali, but as Jessica. And the fact that even if she did see him again, it'd be after spending centuries living and dying and she'd no longer be the woman he knew, but instead a husk for a shattered and broken mind _hurt_.

She started humming the tune again and the light of the flame flickering out as she released the wheel and sending the room into darkness so she could hide the tears that were down streaming down her face as she cried silently in the dark room, wishing that she'd never been so weak to doom herself to this painful existence by jumping off that damn rooftop.

~o0o~

 _Now, isn't this an odd thing to happen?_ Ankaa mused as she stared into the shocked blue eyes of Jack Harkness, who was eyeing her warily as if he expected her to do something to him despite the fact her body was only three years of age as she sat on his lap, trying not to throw herself off him at how _wrong_ he felt.

His touched _burned_.

It was taking everything she had to keep from screaming her throat raw in _agony_ as Jack's touched burned her and made her stomach churn violently as she held back the bile in her throat, wondering why his touch _burned_. It should only hurt a Time Lord to touch him, but she wasn't a Time Lord like the Doctor. She was human, so why did it hurt to be around and touch Jack?

Jack cast a glance back at her mum, who was talking (arguing) on the phone with her boss, before his blue eyes turned back to her and he tapped her nose causing her to flinch ever so slightly. "Right, since this is going to be my only chance to say this, I'm gonna take it. Ankaa Tyler, I have a message from your future-self and before you get all worried about timelines and stuff, she said that this is a paradox." She rose a brow and made a note to write this conversation down so she could tell Jack when she met him a second time, before motioning for him to continue and he gave her a pained smile. "She says; Don't worry about the Doctor, Rose, Bad Wolf, or any of that, 'cause you've got seventeen more years of waiting before you even meet Spaceman. What you need to worry about is making sure that you and Rose reach that day and learning to control your odd ability with the golden swirls 'cause traveling in the TARDIS will _burn_ if you don't. Now, I know you've been wondering what the hell to do so I'm gonna tell you to do what we've always done best. Trust your gut and improvise. Good luck."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she wondered just why her future-self had entrusted him with delivering this message besides the obvious of he was the only one in this time period who knew her future-self. Was it because they had something more than just friendship or was it because she'd told him her secret? "An' why the hell did future me trust ye wi' givin' past me this message, Jack?" Jack gave a weary sigh and shook his head, having obviously expected this.

"I can't tell you that, firebird. I wish that I could, but I was _ordered_ not to so please don't fight me on this one." Her future-self really had thought of everything, but that wasn't surprising since the woman was _her_ seventeen years into the future.

"Fine." she grumbled and Jack ruffled her hair as her mum walked over, having finished her argument with her boss and she withheld a wince at the contact so her mum wouldn't think Jack had done something to hurt her. He was hurting her, but it was obvious he didn't know that he was and something told her he wouldn't hurt her intentionally even if he knew.

"Thank you so much for looking after An. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Jack gave her mum his charming grin and she felt the urge to vomit at the thought of Jack flirting with her mum.

"It wasn't any trouble to help out such a beautiful woman, 'sides she was an angel." Jackie giggled and Ankaa turned green.

Jack and her mum flirting was _disgusting_!

Her mum picked her up and placed her on her hip, giving Jack another smile as she wrapped her arms around her mum's neck. "Thanks again and I hope ya have a good day!" She watched from over her mum's shoulder as Jack stood up off the bench and walked in the opposite direction, his hands stuffed into the pocket of his pants.

I _think I can finally understand just a little bit why Jack is so bitter when he sees the Doctor again after he was abandoned and why he wanted to know if he could go back to being mortal,_ she mused as she watched the immortal's cloak clad back walk further and further away from her vision. _Immortality isn't like what people think it is, it's just a painful curse that refuses to let you stay dead._

That night, she didn't sleep.

Instead, she sat with her knees pulled up against her chest, as for the first time since she had opened her eyes in this world closed her eyes and let her senses take over. And what she felt, was things twisting and turning, raveling and unraveling, happening and not happening around her. Thousands of different things all happened and didn't happen all at the same time as the ground beneath her feet spun as if she was on that spinning tea cup ride in Disneyland, but the difference was that the spinning _didn't_ stop. The ground kept on spinning and spinning, making her sick to her stomach as things that could-yet-couldn't, would-yet-wouldn't, have-yet-haven't, should-yet-shouldn't happen swirled in bright golden threads that fell in and in on itself in a big tangled mess and she clutched her head, wanting it to stop.

But it _never_ would.

~o0o~

"Grandda'?" James looked over the edge of the book he was reading to see the younger of the five-year-old Tyler twins staring up at him with her unusually sharp and old electric blue eyes as she clutched the black stuffed dog plush Alistair had gotten her for her birthday to her chest.

"Yes, sassenach?" He asked, not seeing how Ankaa flinched at the familiar nickname that had once been used by a man he'd never know of. He'd picked up the nickname when one of his old friends from U.N.I.T came for a visit and saw his granddaughters, immediately seeing that the little redhead wasn't _anything_ like her mum or sister and said she was a little outlander, just like her grandfather and the nickname stuck. Jackie hadn't been pleased to hear her father calling his own granddaughter an outlander, especially when she caught Ankaa flinching at the word for an _entirely different_ reason then she thought.

"Can ye teach me how tae fight so A can protect Mum an' Roise from any bad guys or aliens?" Twenty minutes later, James Marius Prentice was being rushed to the hospital after having what would be the first of many heart attacks caused by one Ankaa Susan Tyler, formerly known as Detective Inspector Tail David-Hardy and Britain's Most Reckless Cop.

When paramedics asked James what the cause was, the ninety-four year old veteran just grumbled about how he would kill a man named Alistair for corrupting his innocent granddaughter.

~o0o~

"Come on Rose! Keep up!" she yelled over her shoulder at her twin as she pushed herself to run harder and faster, unaware of the glare Rose shot her from behind her back as she tried to keep up. No, Ankaa was enjoying how she was able to re-acquaintance herself with the glorious sensations that came with running. The burning of her muscles as she pushed herself harder, the way she gasped for air with each stride and pump of her short legs, the feeling of the wind in her face and hair, the sound of rubber slapping against concrete, the way the world rushed past her in a blur.

Oh how she'd missed running.

"AN, SLOW DOWN!" her twin's breathless voice broke through her daze and she slammed on the brakes, the rubber of her soles skidding across the concrete as she came to a stop and turned to watch as Rose came to a stop before her moments later, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Y-You should join the track team, An. You're bloody fast and aren't even out of breath. And how the hell are you not tripping over your own feet like you normally do?"

Ankaa rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment at the compliment as her cheeks flushed a soft pink. "A, uh, dinnae ken, Rosie. A dinnae ken."

"Well, I'm serious. You should join the track team." Ankaa hummed in agreement, her eyes shifting to stare up at the sky and Rose took her chance. "And you should wear that dress Bev bought you last year for our seventh birthday party, 'cause it'll go well with those earrings of yours."

"No way in hell."

"What is your problem with dresses? You have no problem with wearing a skirt, but even a mention of a dress and you look like you smelt something rotten."

"They're fuckin' death traps, Rosie. Death traps."

"You kiss Mum with that mouth?"

"Whit do ye think?"

"You're still wearin' that dress."

"A'd like tae see ye try. 'Sides, if A' clumsy _without_ a dress, do ye _really_ want tae see how clumsy A am _with_ a dress?"

Rose was silent for several moments. "I hate you."

"Love ye too, Rosie."

~o0o~

 _Well, ain't this wizard?_ She thought as she watched a man dressed in red robes with a high golden collar, black shirt with a stiff collar, black pants, and gold boots stumble out of the smoking porta potty that she suspected to be a TARDIS in disguise she'd seen materialize before her eyes. She watched as he braced himself up against the side of the porta potty, his ice blue eyes scanning the empty park for something and slowly spotting her tiny form that sat on the cold plastic of the swing, alarm quickly flashing across his face as he realized she'd seem his porta potty materialize out of thin air.

Apparently she wasn't supposed to have seen that.

"If yer worried A'm gonna tell somebody 'bout 'at porta potty o' yers 'at appeared out o' thin air, ye got nothin' tae worry 'bout. A can keep a secret." She called out softly to him and he stiffened in surprise, clearly not believing what she'd said and she sighed. "Dinnae believe me if ye want, but A'm tellin' the truth. A ain't gonna tell anebody, no even ma Granda' who A tell _everthyin'_."

The man rose a brow at her comment and was silent for several moments as he thought over said comment. "Hmm, it seems that Theta was right when he said the apes _do_ use their pathetic brains, despite being an inferior species." He mused, not seeing the annoyed and slightly insulted look that formed on eleven-year-old's face.

"OI!" the man's eyes snapped to her face, a brow raised in surprise. "Humans aren't an inferior species, ya bassa! If yer gonna go 'round insultin' species, then ye better expect people tae object tae bein' called inferior!" She snapped at him, her blue eyes boring into his.

"You're odd for an ape, child." He commented as he came to sit on the swing next to her and she got a better look at him. He appeared to be around his early twenties and was around six feet in height with coal black hair that ended just below his skull with long bangs that went down to the corner of his mouth in length and a small goatee that was the same coal black. His sapphire blue eyes went well with his hair and _shone_ with unnatural intelligence, but hidden deep in those eyes was the desire for power he didn't have. His robe was a blood red in color with a golden collar that reached just under his chin, the robe itself going down to brush the tip of his calves, his shirt and pants were both black in color and covered everything except for his hands, boots which were golden in color much like the golden swirls she often saw.

 _Why do I feel as if I know him?_ She wondered as she studied him out of the corner of her eye, trying to figure out if she knew him somehow. Sighing, she turned her attention to the snow beneath her black boots and wondered if her mum had noticed she wasn't in bed.

"Finished studying me, human?" She jolted, her eyes snapping up to the amused eyes of the man next to her and she realized he'd seen her studying him. "You've seemed to have noticed something about me that caught your intrest, so tell me what was it?"

Biting her lip, she wondered just what she should say. Would he attack her if she told him she knew he was an alien or just insult her species again? "Yer an alien an' dinnae tell me otherwise."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Yes."

"Yer porta potty's a spaceship. Ye do ken 'at someone might think it's an actual porta potty an' try tae take a shit in thaur, aye?

The smirk disappeared and a look of panic flashed across his face at the realization, his eyes snapping to the no longer smoking porta potty to see if anyone was moving towards it or coming out of it. Once he deemed his spaceship safe, he turned back to her and his eyes gained a sadistic glint as he smirked once more. "Yes, it's a spaceship. And if an ape tried to take, as you called the waste that comes from your excretory system, a shit in my TARDIS, I will not hesitate to kill them for _nobody_ takes a shit in my TARDIS."

"Ye dinnae seem like the type." Ankaa said softly as she studied the man besides her once more with curious eyes. The clogs in her head were turning as she tried to work out just where she knew this man from and why there was this strange permanent, yet not permanent, feeling that came from the man which caused the natural flow of the golden threads to swerve around him, to flow with him normally, and to flow how he told it to like he could control/warp it to his desires all at the same time. It confused the hell out of her and she hated not being able to understand something, which made her even more curious of the man besides her. "But, anebody can kill given the right circumstances."

The man hummed in agreement. "Yes, I believe you are right. But, the question is, what is the right circumstance? Can you answer that, human?"

"Depends on the person, mistah." the man hummed in agreement once more, his blue eyes shifting upwards as he stared up at the stars that she watched so often. "Whit would break ane person, wouldnae break 'nother. It depends on whit kind o' person ye are an' whit's important enough to ye 'at ye'd kill for. For most, it's somebody they love."

"Is there somebody you'd do anything for, human?"

"Aye." Ankaa answered without hesitation, the faces of her mum, her grandfather, her sister, and Alec flashing through her mind followed by an ache of longing for the last of the faces before she quickly shoved it back behind the door where all the memories of her life as Tali resided behind. Now was not the time to get lost in memories. "Aye, A ha' people A'd do _anythin'_ for. Whit 'bout ye?"

"I-I've got a friend. He's my best and only friend, actually."

"What's he like?"

"Brilliant. He's so brilliant that he could get the highest grades in all of the academy's history, yet he doesn't because all he wants to do is help people. Not stand by and do nothing like the rest of our race does, watching over the universe and not interfering when they should interfere. He's kind and compassionate, wishing to help those who can't be helped even if it means going against every rule our people have and being seen as nothing more than a worthless rebel."

"Sounds a bit like this an auld friend o' ma Granda'. Ne'er met 'im, but A've heard stories 'bout 'im an' it make me want tae meet 'im tae see if they're true. Aneways, A hope yer friend kens how much he means tae ye."

"W-what are you talking about, human?" the man asked, his cheeks turning a bit pink and she gave him a knowing look.

"Ye've got some sorta feelin's for yer friend, ya ken. Dinnae ken whit kinda feelin's they are, but they're thaur." the man started at her for a moment as what's he'd just said registered in his brain and she waited for what would happen next.

"WHAT?!" He finally screamed out, topping over backwards and landed in a rather large puddle of mud, which was splattered all over his face and clothes and Ankaa started to snicker. "What in Rassilon's name would possess a child, to think that I would ever love that incompetent idiot that stumbles over his own feet everytime he tries to run? What's so funny?"

"Y-Ye landed in a puddled o' mud!" He looked down at his clothes and horror appeared on his face, making burst out laughing at how strange he looked.

"Stop laughing at me human! I am superior than you in every way and you cannot laugh at me when it is your fault I fell into this puddle of mudd! I ORDER YOU TO STOP LAUGHING!" His demands only made her laugh even harder, her bright laughter echoing around the empty playground and startling a man who hid in the shadows far enough away that he couldn't hear, but was still able to see them without trouble. He had stood watching to make sure no harm came to her and her laughter had truly startled him for he hadn't heard her bright and infectious laughter in centuries and he had thought he'd never hear it again. As Ankaa's laughter died down, she noticed the man was staring at her with a strange expression on his mud splattered face and she rose a fiery brow.

"Whit?" He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, staring down at his clothes in disgust.

"If Theta sees me like this, I'll never hear the end of this." He grumbled and cast another glance at her. "You should run along home, human. From what I've heard, bad things happen to little human girls that are out alone at night and the second I leave, you're left alone."

"A can take care o' maself, 'ank ye very much. But, if ye insist, ye can walk me 'ome." The man splutters, clearly not having expected that to be her response and gave her a look of horror.

"I have no desire to be murdered by your mother, human. Even on my planet it's known how protective humans are of their offspring, the woman especially."

"A won't let her murder ye…" She trailed off as she realized she didn't known his name.

"Koschei." Her eyes snapped to his, the name echoing around her head as she finally realized where she knew him from. The alien in front of her that she'd just spent the last few minutes laughing her head off at because he fell backwards into a puddle of mud was/would be one of the most respected/hated/loved/feared villains in all of the existence of Doctor Who.

In front of her was a _younger_ version of the Master.

~o0o~

"Honestly I don't know why Shareen or your family puts up with you, you're always leeching onto whoever you can like some sort of parasite. Why don't you do us all a favor and just disappear, you worthless blonde bitch?" the entire courtyard went silent as a twelve-year-old Rose Tyler flinched like she'd just be slapped, tears welling up in her innocent hazel eyes at the harsh and cruel words as she tried not to cry. She wouldn't let herself cry at the cruel words, not when her sister wouldn't even _consider_ them cruel, let alone something to cry about. Now that she thought about it, she's never _once_ seen the red-haired Tyler cry. She's seen many things on the face of her younger sister and tears was one of the few things she's _never_ seen along with a look that she's heard rumors about, but never having witnessed it herself for Ankaa never used it around her if said look even existed. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to spat a retort right back at her tormentor, Diana Jones, that she hoped would make her mum proud, only for a small and delicate hand clamped onto her shoulder with surprising strength and stopped her before she could even form the first word. Rose turned to see who'd grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, only for her breath to catch in her throat as she caught sight of the familiar electric blue eyes that were void of any emotion to the point that she was worried.

"Rose, Shareen was lookin' for ye. She got worried when ye didnae show up tae meet her for lunch, so A came lookin' for ye. A think ye should go back inside, Rosie." A shiver went down the blonde's spine at how calm and quiet Ankaa's voice was, her fight or flight instincts _screaming_ at her to run, run, RUN! When she didn't move, the grip on her shoulder tightened almost painfully and the sound of teeth being gritted came from her twin. "Please?"

Rose's eyes widened with shock and her mouth fell open as she gaped at her sister, before quickly snapping it shut and heading towards the doors of the school. She knew that when her sister used the manners their grandfather had drilled into them, whatever would happen next was something she wasn't meant to see and that she needed to get away from the location as fast as she fucking could. The second Rose disappeared into the school, Ankaa stuffed her hands into the pockets of her worn jeans and slowly her _piercing_ shifted from the doors of the school to Diana's face which was _completely_ drained of color as the brunette tried to speak, only for the words to catch in her throat at the _fire_ in the redhead's eyes. Diana had heard the rumors circling around the school about the quiet and bookish Tyler sister's temper that was nothing like her sister or mum's. It was said the quiet redhead had a temper like a thunderstorm for it rarely made an appearance, but the few times that it has, those who had been the target of the destructive and well-aimed strikes we never the same. And now, Diana Jones along with the entire courtyard, was about to see if those rumors were true.

The sound of rubber slapping against concrete broke the silence of the courtyard as twelve-year-old Ankaa Susan Tyler approached Diana Jones, then suddenly walked past her to the confusion of many and stopped beside the brunette's "best friend", one Crystal Black who looked as confused as the rest of them as to why the redhead was stopping besides her and not Diana. Placing a small hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder, she leaned forwards and whispered in her ear six words that would _forever_ change Crystal Black's life.

"Diana's the reason why Emily committed suicide." Green eyes widened in shock and instantly snapped to the brunette who was watching in confusion, wondering what was going on. Knowing her work was done, Ankaa stuffed her hand back into her pocket and walked away from what was a ticking time bomb for she didn't want the coming explosion that would be caused by her words. There was a sudden shift/change that only Ankaa felt, causing her to pause and cast a quick glance back to see several students dragging a feral Crystal Black off Diana Jones as the black-haired girl screamed and thrashed, trying to get back to the terrified brunette.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY EMILY'S DEAD, YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY EMILY'S DEAD!"

Quick flashes of Diana's face on the news, Diana at a trial, Crystal and Emily's family crying tears of joy at a verdict, and Diana staring out at the night sky through bars appeared before Ankaa's eyes and she shook her head as she realized what the shift was. Opening the door, she stepped inside and let the door close behind her as she walked away from what happened when she played with people's golden swirls.

From what happened when she made what once was a possibility, reality.

~o0o~

"Why are you covered in soot?" A familiar voice asked in shock and thirteen-year-old Ankaa looked up from the page of The Goblet of Fire she'd been reading to stare into the sapphire blue eyes of Koschei, who was staring down at her in confusion and she realized she still had soot on her face from the explosion that had occurred earlier that day. Going back to her book, she gave a slight wave in greeting.

"An' hello tae ye too. Finally gathered up the courage tae come an' talk tae me instead o' stalkin' me?" Koschei ignored her question.

"What gave you the soot?"

"Science lab blew up."

"Your science lab blew up?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"'Cause A wanted tae see whit the chemical reaction of two chemicals 'at ha' ne'er been mixed together would be." She responded without a moment's hesitation and turned the page that'd just had Harry's name come out of the goblet, placing her bookmark so she could shut the book to give Koschei her full attention. "Dinnae account for the dotty jimmy next tae me tae try an' sabotage ma wee experiment. Turned up the heat too high when ma back was turned an' boom goes the science lab. At least it wasn't ma fault this time."

"This time?"

"A like tae blow things up."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun, ye ken."

"I see." He obviously didn't.

"Anyways, whit are ye doin' here?" When he opened his mouth to spout out what was most likely a lie, she interrupted. "An' dinnae pretend A dinnae see ye stalkin' me for the past two years while ye were gatherin' up the fuckin' courage tae speak tae me again, so talk 'fore I make ye."

Koschei gave her an annoyed look, before stuffing his hand into the pocket of the black jacket he'd somehow acquired to fit in and pulled out a small box that was rather poorly wrapped in what looked to be wolf wrapping paper. He tossed, well chucked is more accurate, it at her face and quick reflexes from years of being an officer that chased after the most dangerous of criminals made it so she caught the box before it got too close to her face, the small box landing right in the center of her palm. "If I remember correctly, the day you were born was two days ago. Humans celebrate their day of birth and are given gifts by family and friends, so I got you a gift."

"So whit yer sayin' is, yer ma friend?" A smirk formed onto Ankaa's face as she saw the Time Lord's cheeks flush pink. "I dinnae ken ye cared, Koschei! Also, ma birthday was four months ago."

"Just open the damn box, human." Rolling her eyes she tore off the wrapping paper and lifting the lid off the box to see a small red velvet case, causing her to raise a brow at the Time Lord.

"Ye do ken 'at A'm only thirteen, right?" She teased, giving him a fox-like smirk and Koschei's cheeks turned an even darker pink at the implication.

"As if I'd ever even entertain the mere thought of marrying an ape!" He hissed, watching how the redhead's eyes sparkled with amusement at how flustered he was. The human in front of him was a rather odd and mischievous human for a planet full of idiots.

"Relax. A was just teasin' ye. A ken ye'd ne'er even _look_ at a human 'at way." Lifting the lid of the velvet case, her eyes widened at the sight of silver studs with beautiful golden circles that felt exactly like the golden swirls etched into the metal. "Holy shit. Is 'at real gold?"

"They engravings will enable you'll fluent in what is around five billion languages, since that's the number of languages _most_ Time Lords (myself and that idot Theta included) are fluent in." Ankaa's blue eyes snapped up to Koschei and feigned a look of surprise.

"So, yer people are called Time Lords? Ain't 'at a bit pompous?"

"Yes, that's what they're cal-What why aren't you surprised?" Ankaa rose a brow.

"Ye call me human, ye came oot o' a smoking porta potty, ye've been stalkin' me for the past two years an' never look a day over twenty-one, ye just admitted tae speaking five _billion_ languages, an' if ye dinnae remember, A knew ye were an alien moments after meetin' ye, 'casue ye dinnae really try tae act human, ye ken." Koschei grumbled something under his breath and her grin turned into frown. "Koschei, ye've only met me once 'fore, so why'd ye git me a gift like this?"

Koschei's cheeks turned pink once more as he explained. "I ran into a future version of yourself while I took a detour before heading back to my homeworld and she was wearing those earrings. She explained that they'd been given to her by me two years after we'd first met and that apparently I'd been stalking her because, and I quote; He ne'er admitted it, but A ken he was stalkin' me 'cause 'at dotty was tryin' tae see how A acted 'round other humans tae see if it was the norm for me or no."

Ankaa snorted. "Sounds just like ye. It's a wonder 'at naebody's realized ye aren't human."

"No, you're just odd."

"So, whit ye were sayin' is 'at ye only came back tae see me 'cause a future of maself told ye tae do so?" At the Time Lord's nod, a smirk formed on her face. "So, yer ma loyal servent in the future. Good tae ken."

The look on the Time Lord's face was _priceless_.

* * *

 **So, this is part one of the first chapter. which is kind of giving the readers an idea of what went on during Ankaa's childhood and kind of who she is as a person. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also, thank you to** **Snowki, bored411, and SimplyAWeirdo for your reiviews.**

 **And, just to let you guys know, this story will be updated** slowly **, because not only do I senior year of high school to complete (which is** way **more important)** , **but I'll also be working on a Harry Potter fanfiction based in the Marauder Era. Not sure when it'll be posted, but when it is, check it out and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
